Heart Lessons: Ring
by applecherry
Summary: Lesson Two: How to prove and tell the world you love her. YA.


**Heart Lessons: Ring**

By: _aPpLecHeRrY_

Part two of three. One-shot birthday special. Happy Birthday Anna!

**Notes:** Fluff alert: more fluff than part one. As far as I know, it's sappy. There's gonna be a lot of changes! Semi-AU and more modern-ish. There will be some unbelievable facts below, don't be surprised if someone from Naruto world pops out somewhere. Kidding. I also gave Anna some flair, read and you'll know what I mean. 75 percent possibility of OOC-ness, 90 percent for Anna.

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Special Dedication**: My non-biological sis who supported me all the way, Ate Meme (melukia) and Ate Sarah (yohna), Daisy, whom I am encouraging right now to write stories and kept flattering me with my works. And the usual Tisha (daRk-aDoniS) and Denden (shiroi-tenshi) -makakalimutan ko ba kau!- who kept disturbing me! -dyowk lang powh!- Anything for you five! Luv yah!

* * *

_**Lesson Two**: How to prove and tell the world you love her._

* * *

The sky was normally blue, the zephyr blew perfectly, the atmosphere was really relaxing. He grinned to a familiar presence coming by. 

"Someone sure is happy today."

"Is there any reason why that someone shouldn't be?"

Here is he, lying on the field beside the river, as usual, lazing around. And she? Well, she just came from behind just a few seconds ago.

She handed him a list, "Be sure to be back before lunch." Before she could disappear, he exclaimed, "It's still early, wanna join me?" she stopped in her tracks, "I'll pass for now," and she was gone.

He just shrugged and went back to his thoughts. 'Let's see, where was I? Oh yeah, the relaxing atmosphere. Everything seemed real perfect, eh?' But there was still a tinge of mixed anxiousness and happiness within him.

Today is July 21. Guess what occasion will be held tomorrow? Anna's birthday, and it will be two months and ten days since their affiliation bloomed.

Of the occasions said, he wanted to add another one. One that will be the most special of all. He wanted to propose to her. He wanted to propose to Anna Kyouyama.

Sounds absurd? For him, it is the most important decision, and most likely, the decision he is so sure of to make.

It isn't really that absurd and confusing. It was just an accord about the engagement years ago. When Yoh turns sixteen, he will be free from his engagement with Anna but needs to find a fiancée by his choice within three months. So it was absolutely normal to propose to Anna, right?

He finally stood up and went to town, not to buy groceries but find the perfect ring. The groceries would come later.

He went shop to shop to search the ideal ring. Funny he's finding a ring he doesn't even know what supposed to look like. All he knows is that the said ideal ring would easily catch his eye and that's it.

It was already quarter to ten and there's only two more shops to go. It was either the one on his right, or the one on the left. He's nearly hopeless.

He chose the one on his left, since it was less crowded than the other. Though it looked smaller, old, and dusty, it served many beautiful rings and accessories. He entered and found many neatly organized shelves. It looked like the shop is divided in two because all silver is in the right, the gold takes the left. Though the shop was small (because it was a traveling shop according to the sign beside the door), there are various of elegant rings and accessories around. Most likely, with the beauty of these fittings, customers would be having a hard time choosing. But not Yoh Asakura, not him.

He took the right. 'Silver looks better for her,' with one glance at the shelves, a dusty box at the end of the topmost layer caught his eye. He inquired, "What's that?"

The owner looked closely to what he's pointing and carefully reached for it. He blew the dust off the top, sighting it, he smiled, "Well, what do we have here? A forgotten ring. Maybe I misplaced it during my last shop opening. Probably, it wouldn't be shiny. Would you still want to see it?"

I caught his full interest, "Yes, please."

The owner handed it over. He got it and opened the old box. His eyes widened. The owner saw it too and announced with a raised brow, "I've got all the most stunning rings in the country but never have I laid my eyes on that one."

It was perfect. A silver ring spangled with crushed bits of the rare black pearl. Judging the size, he already knew it would fit perfectly in her slender finger. He wanted the ring. He would bet his life for it.

The owner saw the interest in his eyes, "You keep it lad, you were destined to find that ring. Promise you will give that to your special someone and it will be free of charge."

Unbelievably true, however, Yoh can't believe what he's hearing. It took a few seconds before he snapped out of it, "Really? Thanks, I promise!" He was now officially the happiest man in the world as of this moment.

Readying to leave, he halted and turned around to face the owner, "Can you do me a favor, please?" and they talked. It took some minutes before the conversation ended, "I'll be back tonight,"

Even though he got some business done, he still stood by his word and made it back home with the groceries before lunch. He even cooked even Anna insisted cause she said he already bought the groceries. I told you Anna's getting softer each day!

They ate lunch quietly. Something's out of place and he noticed it. The lunch being quiet was quite often but the quietness being awkward was beyond usual.

Their lunch ended before he knew it. He washed the dishes as she went to her habitual location at this time of day: under the big tree at their backyard.

I told you, so much changed when it comes to Anna. Now, every after lunch, you will find her under that particular tree, reading her newly found collection of books at peace. Surprising, ain't it?

After he cleaned up, he followed her to the tree and sat beside her. She paid no heed and sustained reading. He broke her tranquility by uttering her name. She replied with a raised brow, eyes still focused emptily at the book.

He looked up the tree, "What do you like better, red or blue?" Now she's confused. She shut her book, "Why the question?" she inquired. "Nothing," he answered. "If you ask me, I prefer blue. It soothes my eye and makes me sleepy cause it looks like the sky."

Seeing no harm, she said, "I like them mixed." And Yoh earned himself perplexity. "I prefer red and blue mixed," she explained further, "then add white. They make light purple."

He grinned, "You want to feel special." she was taken aback. "Purple meant royalty in some beliefs," before she could react, he resumed, "but you are already special." She smiled the exclusive smile for him, "Of course," was her only reply.

* * *

It was already almost nine in the evening and she was hesitating to sleep. After dinner, Yoh told her to sleep early and not to wait for him 'til he comes back. He said he'll just be picking off something down town. She simply shrugged off the fact realizing sleep is better than waiting, and so she decided to sleep without him. 

She tried but she can't. You can't blame her. There's so many things in her mind. So many questions like, 'Why am I still here?', 'What's the reason I stayed?', or 'Am I expecting for nothing?' but mostly, 'Why is he still acting like that towards me? He's already free from our engagement and he knows that," Finally, headache cut off her trail of thoughts and forced her to sleep, abandoning all the questions at the back of her mind.

* * *

As he promised the owner, he did come back later that night. The favor he asked was surprisingly done and while the owner did some finishing touches, he was picking out the perfect container for the perfect ring. He wanted it to be special so he picked out the most unlikely case to be placed for an engagement ring. He got the ring, paid for the case, thanked the owner so much, and dashed off. 

Arriving at the house, he supposed she's already asleep for there were no signs of movements in every corner. He got in and prepared for bed.

Standing outside their bedroom shoji, he secured the little pouch in his right pocket and proceeded in. There she was, sleeping at her side of the bed. He glanced to the left at their bedside clock. It says 10:12 pm. He got less than two hours to sleep. Though half anxious, he slid in beside her and claimed her waist and made his way to dreamland.

He got his sleep but his mind woke him up quarter to twelve. Early but, it's not bad to prepare, right?

He stood up and went to the windowsill, 'A full moon. Just perfect.'

When the clocked beeped twelve in the morning, he proceeded to her sleeping form and brushed a lock away from her face. He whispered, "Hey,"

Without any movements, he heard her reply, "What?" with the sound of her voice, she was already awake by the time he stood up from bed.

He moved away and proceeded back to the windowsill as she gradually stood up. When she was already up and ready, he grinned at her, "Please?" And so he swiftly jumped up to the roof.

She got his unspoken message. Judging by the day and time, she should've refused but, could she say no to him? Hence, she followed suit.

Landing on the edge of the roof, Yoh was just steps away from her. Likewise, under the moonlight, Yoh caught sight of her and was flabbergasted.

'I know I've said this a million times but, heck! She's like a goddess!' Under the moonlight, her ethereal beauty stood out; her elongated blonde hair shimmering, her well-developed curves were evident under her satin nightdress. To top it all, her hypnotizing black orbs were half-open, still getting used to the light, making every single aspect perfect. (1)

"Yoh, did you wake me up in this ungodly hour just to drool?"

A chuckle left him, "Not really," He fished something out of his pocket and threw it over to her.

She swiftly caught it with one hand. Without looking, she inquired, "What's this?" He smiled, "See for yourself," and in a slow pace, he walked forward.

It was a light purple-tainted crystal glass ball with the size of her palm. It glittered under the moonlight. (2)

Yoh was now centimeters away from her. Only one move would make the tip of their noses touch.

"Look closely," he instructed.

Since the ball was crystal, it was clear and transparent. Seeing through it, her hand trembled as she saw the most beautiful ring in her life.

Seeing this, Yoh took her hand and helped her open the ball. He let her take hold of the ring, "Read," he stated.

Inside the ring were the words 'Always and Forever, Aishiteru Anna –Yoh'. Her whole body stiffened and shock took over her.

"I guess you already know what this means right?" he got the ring and slid it on her right ring finger. And as Yoh said, it fitted perfectly. "I know the engagement's already over but, nothing wrong in renewing it, right?"

Overcoming shock and on the verge of tears, she managed to smile, "Right," He leaned in closer and closed the gap between them as their foreheads leaned on each other and the tips of their noses touch. He wound his arm around her through the gentle breeze of the mystical night.

He felt her relax and claimed her lips in a sweet and sincere kiss, and without any hesitation, she responded with the same eagerness. It was their first real kiss after all. (3)

Their lips broke millimeters apart a while after. Not breaking any other contact with her, he murmured against her, "Happy Birthday, koishii…"

**+owari+**

* * *

(1) They're 16 so both of them matured. The scenes and stuffs… You know, just to make everything to die for. 

(2) Imagine you're holding a ball that is cut into half (that's why it can be opened and you can get the ring inside), and fits your hand, and is transparent because it is made of crystal and glass that is color light purple. That ball is kept in a white velvet pouch, which Yoh threw. I got the idea from my collection of beads. Still confused? State your questions in your review, don't forget your email add so that I can reply!

(3) It is their first real kiss since they were just fresh from engagement, meaning, it was their first legal (meaning without any hesitation and hindrance) kiss. Am I crazy or what!

Yoh proposing to Anna on her birthday. How unique. -rolls eyes sarcastically- At least I tried to be original! I haven't read any story of proposing at the rooftop and rings placed in a different container. -grins-

So, what do you think? Tell me honestly please. Criticism, questions, suggestions (for improvement and for the part three), and flames are welcome.

If you're observant, you'll notice our word for the day! _Perfectly_ and _right -_laughs like an idiot-

If you liked this and haven't read the part one, then read it. The title is _Heart Lessons: Painting_. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Part Three: **Heart Lessons: Vows  
**To be posted on: _September 09; Last of three.

* * *

_

**End Notes/Excuses**: For those who already read Part One: I know I promised this would be better but the cruel life gave me a load of personal problem, laziness, lack of time, and school. So I really hoped you didn't expect anything. Sorry if my mood while writing this affects my story, I really don't know what to do with my life right now. It's got nothing to do with my love life, mind you. It's more on family and friends. While typing, I'm currently down but I hope this made you happy. I don't want my readers to feel my anguish.

LuvLotS,

_**-aPpLecHeRrY-**_


End file.
